1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic system adapted to be used for medical care.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In FIG. 7 which is a block diagram that shows a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic system for calculating the cubage of a part to be ultrasonically scanned, there are shown a biplane type ultrasonic probe 1 for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves, a transmitting part 2 for delivering an ultrasonic signal for transmitting the ultrasonic waves, to the ultrasonic probe 1, a receiving part 3 for processing an ultrasonic signal received by the ultrasonic probe 1, a frame memory 4 for converting the received ultrasonic signal into an image data, a display part 5 for displaying an image and the result of calculation, a control part 6 for controlling several parts in the system, a computing part 7 for calculating the cubage of a part to be examined of an examinee, and an input device for instructing the transmission and receiving of ultrasonic waves, the display of a tomographic image, the calculation of a cubage or the like.
Next, the operation of the conventional diagnostic system will be explained.
FIG. 8 shows the procedure of the operation of the system. Referring to FIG. 8, a cross-section is displayed so as to set a longitudinal section which is required for the calculation of a cubage (Step 1). Next, as to the longitudinal section, an ultrasonic signal is transmitted from the transmitting part 2. The ultrasonic probe 1 receives waves reflected from an examinee, and delivers an ultrasonic signal to the receiving part 3 which therefore processes the signal. Further, the frame memory 4 stores therein one frame of a tomographic image which is then displayed on the display part 5 (step 2).
This tomographic image is traced by manipulating a track ball, and the sectional area thereof is measured by the computing part 7 (step 3). An image plane and the result of calculation are displayed on the display part 5 together with the tomographic image during the tracing of the tomographic image. The above-mentioned steps are repeated by a necessary number of longitudinal sections (step 4). With the repetitions of the above-mentioned steps by the necessary number of longitudinal sections, sectional areas are obtained, from which the computing part 7 calculates a cubage with the use of a cubage calculating method such as a partial quadrature method (step 5).
With the above-mentioned conventional ultrasonic diagnostic system, the sectional areas of the tombgraphic images should be obtained during the scanning with ultrasonic wave in the case of the calculation of a cubage. Accordingly, the examinee has to hold his body stationary on a measuring bed without moving the same during the operation of measuring sectional areas and calculating a cubage, and accordingly, there has been raised a problem of exerting a burden to the examinee.